Switched
by Lillian lover1234
Summary: Lucy Heartphillia had no idea that her school made her to go to the exchange between fairy tail and DMWA know Lucy and her best friend Levy Mcgardon had changed lives with two other students. When they get thier they had an unexpected meeting with a group of kids. What will they do and what happen if soul and blackstar meet the innocent blonde hair mage before the transfer.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter one _

As Lucy was going through the same routine at school until one day the master had called her into his office and so did her best friend Levy. "**Alright brats you 2 has been chosen to switch lives with 2 other students at DMWA school and your leaving on Monday at 7:45 a.m.". **Before I could say anything he cut me off and said **"That's final you are dismissed". **That's when me and levy was so stressed that it was Friday and we had such a burden like this. As we both went back to class as the bell soon dismiss us all we went to have lunch break with everybody to share the news. Erza, Gray, Natsu, Gajeel, Juvia, Mira, Lisa (lisanna), Wendy, and Levy was waiting for me too help her bury the news to our friends.

"_**Minna I have something to tell you all me and levy"**_ said Lucy

"_**Well …. Um … Lu-chan and I are switching lives with 2 students at DMWA so we won't be here for about a month or two… I hope u don't mind"**_ Levy had said

After she said that it was a awkward quiet with their friends until they all yelled "Excuse Me" everyone yelled completely shocked that their innocent Blonde haired friend and their favorite book worm leaving for 2 months only to be replaced. The people who was most shocked that their leaving was Natsu and Gajeel. Their favorite people in the world leaving might be too sad and hard for them to let them go.

"_**But I'm glad you told us that shocking news and from everybody's look when do u both leave"**_ said Erza

"_**Monday"**_ the two girls said in unision

But the short amount of time that they can spend time with their friends was so tiering for some people. As the bell ring Lucy and Levy had made plans to go shopping after school for new clothes and then went to a small café as they went to meet up with some then Lucy and Levy had gotten separated by the crowd as they went their separate ways until Lucy had met two boys who were kind enough to help the lost blonde. As they introduce themselves to the blonde soul and black star.

Black star P.O.V

She was beautiful she was like an angel I never seen anything like her before and it looks like soul was thinking the same selves to the blonde nd enough to help th lost blonde before know go shopping after school for new clothw

Finish Rate view comment disclaimer I don't own anything


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

~Soul's P.O.V~

Her name is Lucy as the blonde began introducing herself to us too me she looked like an angel, but as soon as she had spoken she'd asked us if she help her find her friend Levy as she described her friend she was a small girl with blue hair that has a orange headband that wears the same uniform as her **(This all happened after her school)** as me and black star look for levy until we heard a person yelled _**"Lu-chan!" **_as soon as we heard that a girl with blue hair had hugged her friend Lucy. As Lucy began thanking us helping her find her friend as they both walked away.

Lucy's P.O.V*

As me and Levy-Chan walked away from the two boys she'd had feeling that they will meet agin.

~Time Skip-Monday~

Lucy P.O.V

As me and Levy was exhausted of the weekend with all their friends thay were ready for their new school as they soon met two students from DMWA at the front gate it was time for them to say their goodbye's. It was sad all their good/bad moments will be forever missed as they be gone for 2 and ½ months. AS they soon gotten on the bus Levy and I started to talk about my new novel since the ride was 2 hours long. After the longest 2 hours in my life was over me and lucy was greeted by a group of kids at the front gate as we got closer.

Levy's P.O.V

As when we got to the gate there was a crazy boy standing on top of the school. _**"Say hello to your new god me Black Star"**_ the boy said but after that it seemed he had slipped and fall. But it shocks me that he was still alive and then after the group of people greeted themselves to me and Lu-Chan.

Lucy's P.O.V

As soon the introduction started there was Maka, Liz, Patty, Tsubuki, Death the kid. As they introduce themselves to us Levy and I introduce ourselves _**"HI I'm Lucy heartphillia and this is Levy Mcgarden"**_ as I said they all said that we were supposed to meet death and they will meet the rest of their friends. As we instantly did that chatting and walking to death's office. As I met 2 boys that I had remembered that helped me as we were shocked to see each other. That's when we knew that already shocked that hey met.

_**Hello it's me animelover1242 A.K.A Rose and wanted to say that I have another story if you all like this story maybe you all might like the other The New Lucy. Disclaimer I don't own any of these anime please don't sue.**_

_**Love **__**Rose**___


	3. This is not a chapter

_**Authors note**_

_**I am putting this chapter on hold. Gomen if you were waiting fr me to udate I will.**_

_**Since then have an good day...MereCat**_


End file.
